The Cabin In the Wood's
by OQForever
Summary: *Missing Year* "Where you come from people bathe In the river and use pinecone's for money" Regina spat, Not knowing how those word's would effect the man that was in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**This Is my take on what happened after Regina made that comment too Robin In Rumple's castle (_Where you come from people bathe In the river and_ _use pinecone's for money_) Regina, Snow and Charming went straight to '_The dark forest_' after that. Robin declined to go '_WHY_'. This Is what I'd like to think happened except they are already sleeping together. I'm a hugh fan off *_The Missing Year_* I love reading story's from *_The Missing Year_* between Robin and Regina because we haven't seen much off *_The Missing Year_* so we can let our imagination's run wild. I've been thinking off this for a while so I thought I'd write It down. I hope you like It, and please Review and let me know what you think.**

**Ok I'm gonna stop rambling now, so hear you go x**

***Mistake's Are My Own***

***I Do Not Own Once Nor Any Of The Character's***

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"I still don't think that this Is a good Idea" Regina voiced as Snow, Charming and Regina where on their way back from the dark forest.

Regina didn't like this plan at all. After all she was the one that had to do the task, did they not know what this would do to her (_how alive she would feel_ _ripping_ _out someone's heart_) Regina was afraid that she would enjoy It too much and go backward's Instead off forward's.

The only reason she was staying grounded was because off her little prince that was far from her reach. She was missing him so much and If she was going to see him again with this new curse, she didn't want to be the 'Evil Queen' which she was thinking If she was to rip out Charming's heart that Is where she might end up and she has come so far and she was afraid, but the only person she would tell that to was Robin. Regina was hoping he could give her some council and tell her that everything was going to be ok and that he would be there for her.

Right now there was a little dimpled boy whose life she saved from a flying monkey that she has come to love. Little Roland reminding her so much of her little prince Henry, and that she would also not like Roland too see her as 'Evil' She had so much to lose this time.

And not too mention his father. '_God she was so In love with him_' Those bright blue ocean eye's and those dimples and that smile that he would love to show her and make her knee's go weak everytime. The blue eyed man has told the dark haired beauty that he loved her numours time's but the chocolate eyed woman has been afraid to tell him her true feeling's.

Regina just keep's thinking he doesn't really love her... Because who can love the 'Evil Queen' was what kept going through her mind, but she was so In love with him and she had yet to tell him and yet for some reason she felt so comfortable confiding In him. She felt like she could tell him anything.

Regina kept going over In her mind about what happened today In Rumple's castle thinking that she has too apologize to him because It did hurt her when she made that comment. She seen the hurt on his face but Snow, Charming and Belle where there and the Queen didn't want to sound weak, so she would wait till she got back to the castle and then apologize to the man that she was In love with but has yet to tell him.

She can still remember the first time she saw his _Tattoo_. The first time they almost made love. She freaked out when she saw his _Tattoo_ and done what she knew best and that was to run away without any explanation. Deep down In the core off her stomach she just kept feeling that he was blinded by her beauty and that he didn't and couldn't love her. Robin was an honourable man and she has killed and tortured so many people over vengence's.

Every time she would push that feeling to the back off her head someone was alway's there to remind her that she was 'Evil' weather It was Blue or one off the Dwarf's, even the Merry Men where there to remind her that she was 'Evil' and not to be trusted. There was alway's someone to put that thought back to the front off her mind. Who could ever love you she kept hearing them say even though no one actually voiced the word's out loud but she knew they where all thinking It.

Robin was after forgivin her when she came to her sense's and apologized for her behaviour but she never told him why she freaked out. Regina started to think that maybe she can have what everyone else has and that Is a '_Happy Ending_' so she bit the bullet (_so to speak_) but the chocolate eyed woman has yet to tell him that they are _SoulMate's_. Robin never asked her what happened that night In his chamber's, he thought she would off told him but has yet too. It was hard for her, Regina was not like her step-daughter (Snow White) she was not one to show her feeling's because she thought that that would make her seem weak.

"Regina, there's no other way" Charming plainly said glancing over at Snow seeing that she was not happy with her husband's plan.

Regina was about to reply when Charming called Snow's name seeing the pissed-off look on her face but she just kept walking "I'm not decussing this now" The Princess just said.

"But I think we need too" The Prince returned.

Yes, I'm with Charming on this one" Regina jumped In hoping that she and Snow could change the Prince's mind then said In a sarcastic tone "God I never thought I'd say that". Regina knew that they had to discuss what was going to happen, the Prince and Princess hadn't even asked the Queen If she was ok with this plan they just asumed she would be even though she was not.

Both Snow and Charming rolled their eye's at the Queen's statment but Regina didn't care because that was the person she was. Putting on a front but hiding the fact that this was hurting her also. She was the one that had to rip out the heart and truth be told she was afraid to do so but would not voice that Infront off the uncharming's.

"We'll talk about this later" Snow just said In a stern voice.

The Queen and the Prince finally agreed for now, Snow's hormones were all over the place because off her pregnancy. So they both decided to leave It for now but this converstation was far from over.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

When they arrived back at the castle Regina was so excited to see Robin that she went straight to his chamber's hoping to take refuge In those loving arm's that she knew he would give In any time. Robin would also take her and Snow's side and try to convince Charming that this was a bad Idea even though she so wanted to see her little Prince again (but not at this cause)

Regina stood at Robin's door a good five minute's knocking and there was still no answer so she decided to enter to see If everything was alright. Regina just thought that he was sleeping and couldn't hear her knocking. When she entered the room was empty, she checked the en-suite and that was also empty. Regina started to worry so she decided to make her way to the the Merry Men. If anyone knew where he was It would be them.

The Merry Men where all out In the courtyard 'Training' with either a sword or a bow and arrow, being watched over by Little John when It was Robin that used to do the watching over when his men were training. Regina was confused (where was he).

Little John noticed his men (_well Robin's men_) all freeze up and look over his shoulder making him turn around seeing the Queen coming toward's him.

"Your Majesty" Was all Little John said as he walked the rest off the way toward's the Queen.

"Where's Robin"? The Queen just flat out asked when they reached one another.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that" Little John answered.

"Why not"? The Queen asked In her '_Evil Queen_' tone.

"Because Robin told me not too your Majesty" Little John replied with disdian In his tone. He was not fond off the Queen at all and Regina new that, but she was hoping he would reveal something so she prodded a bit more.

"Well then... When will he be back"? Regina asked wanting so much to rip his heart out and find out where her _SoulMate_ was but Little John was Robin's best friend and she knew that It wouldn't go well If she did do what she was thinking.

"A couple day's or maybe never" Little John answered without hesitation which the Queen hated.

'_He's loving this to much_' Regina thought to herself.

"What do you mean maybe never"? Regina asked In a very serious tone.

"I'm sorry your Majesty" (_he's not really, he's loving her pain_) "But that's what I was told to tell you" Little John then said.

"So you do know where he Is then"? Regina then asked trying to keep her emotion's In check.

"Yes, but I'm sorry I can't tell you" Little John then said.

"Where Roland? did he go with him"? Regina asked two question's In one.

"No, he's sleeping In my chamber's at the moment" Little John answered.

"So Robin will be back then"? Another question came from the Queen's mouth. Regina knew that Robin loved his son more than anything and would not leave him for long and that he'd have to be back soon but (_when_) was the question.

"I don't know because Robin said he'd let me know If I've to bring Roland to him" Little John just planly said. He didn't care If he was hurting the Queen, she has killed and tortured friend's off his and he hated her for that and never understood what his best friend saw In her. Little John was the only person that knew about the _Queen and the Thief_. Snow didn't even knew she was to caught up with Zelena threatening to take her baby.

"So where did he go then"? Regina asked again hoping that Little John would just give It up and tell her where he was.

"I'm not allowed to tell you your Majesty" Little John said again "But whatever It was you did, just let me tell you this... you have really hurt him" Little John then added with poison In his voice.

"What do you mean"? The Queen asked knowing full well what he mean't but she didn't want to voice It herself.

"I told him that you would evenutally hurt him, but he wouldn't listen to me" John then said not caring what she would do to him for telling her what she already knew.

Regina felt hurt at Robin leaving but would not voice that In front off anyone so she thought she would just change the converstation not letting on how much she was hurting. Was It the comment that she made at Rumple's castle but not only that comment, she hasn't treated him right from the moment she first set eye's on him. Regina was just hoping that he wasn't giving up on her. Has she finally pushed him to the brink where he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. Thinking back on every hatefull word that she threw his way she could feel her eye's filling with tear's.

Regina held her tear's back and cleared her throat "Ok then" Regina voiced with a little crack In her tone which Little John noticed. Regina just brushed It off and continued after she cleared her throat again "I'll just poke my head In to see how Roland Is"

"No" Little John just said In a stern voice.

"Excuse me" Was all the Queen said.

"Robin" Little John found that he had to stop to collect his thought's then started again "Robin said that It would be best If Roland got some distance from you".

"Why"? Regina asked yet another question (_god this Is turning Into Question's and answer's_) Regina thought to herself. Regina loved Roland and Robin knew that, so why would he stop her from seeing the little dimpled lad. Robin know's that she would never hurt him.

"Your going to have to ask Robin that Your Majesty" Little John just said with a little smirk forming across his face (_he was loving this a little to much_)

"Ok... well tell me where he Is then and I'll ask him" Regina thought she'd try one more time.

Little John just flat out said 'NO' then turned around and made his way back over too the rest off the Merry Men who where talking amongst themself's.

Regina was puzzled she just turned and left and she made her way to her chamber's trying not to shed a tear until she was behind closed door's where no one could see her cry over a '_Thief_' off all people.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

A knock came on the Queen's bedroom door the next evening. A smile grew on Regina's face hoping that It was Robin coming back to her and that smile faltered as she opened her door and seen Snow standing there on the other side.

"Regina are you ok"? The Princess asked with concern seeing that the Queen had bag's under her eye's and they were red and puffy over the crying that she has done through-out the night not getting a wink off sleep at all.

"I'm fine" Regina just said as she walked away from her door leaving It opened and went to sit down on her bed.

"You don't look fine" Snow voiced as she walked Into the Queen's chamber's and closed the door behind her. "Is It Henry"? Snow then asked.

"No" Regina just said then asked when she was sure her voice wouldn't break "Why are you here"?

"We where worried when you didn't show up for breakfast and then dinner" Snow answered as she set down on the arm-chair that was In the corner off the Queen's chamber's and rested her hand's on her growing stomach.

"Well as you can see I'm fine, so you can leave now" Regina said with tear's In her eye's.

Snow's heart was breaking at seeing her step-mother In this state. "Regina please talk to me, what's wrong If It's not Henry"? The Princess begged for Regina to talk to her.

Regina looked down at her hand's on her lap and cleared her throat "It's Robin" Regina just said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Snow looked at Regina with a puzzled look "Robin"? She repeated with a question mark.

"He left" Regina just said as another tear fell.

Snow looked at Regina still with that puzzled look wondering why Regina would be so upset over the Thief leaving. "Yes John told me, but Regina why are you so upset over him leaving"? The Princess asked seeing a few tear's leave the Queen's eye's.

Regina finally looked up at her step-daughter but didn't say anything and seeing the pain her her eye's Snow had to ask "Regina are you and Robin sleeping together"?

"Yes" Regina answered truthfully. 'What was the point In hiding It anymore' The Queen thought to herself.

"Oh... Ok" Was all Snow could say.

"Well... It doesn't matter anymore, he's gone now" Regina said with her voice full of pain.

Snow heard the pain In the Queen's voice and also saw pain In her eye's. The Princess knew that there was more to this because Regina was not one to get upset over a man that she was just sleeping with. She was the kind off person that would just brush It off and then move on to another, but that was the old Regina. She was no longer that person anymore and Snow knew that.

"Regina are you In love with Robin"? Snow had to ask.

"Yes" Regina answered finally confessing her feeling's outloud for the first time as she wiped away more tear's.

Snow let out a little light chuckle, not at the Queen's pain but that she has finally found love and that Is what Snow has wanted for her step-mother for the longest off time's. Snow still felt so guilty over what happened to Regina's first love (_Daniel_) and she blamed herself for letting Cora manipulate her Into telling her Regina's secret even though she was only Ten when It happened.

"Does my pain amuse you Snow"? The Queen asked In an angry tone. '_Why would Snow laugh at her like that_'

Snow stood up from the arm-chair she was sitting on and made her way over to Regina and set down beside her step-mother on the bed and took her hand In her's and reached her free hand upto Regina's cheek and wiped at her tear's.

"No, Regina It does not" Snow said In a soft voice as she felt Regina move away from the Princesses touch. Snow had tear's off her own seeing Regina like this nearly at breaking point.

"Regina I have wanted you to find love ever since" Snow paused for a moment to clear her throat then continued "I got Daniel killed"

Regina's gaze shot up to Snow's and seen that she had tear's off her own then asked "If you have wanted this for me then why did you laugh, when you are the only I've told this too"?

"Regina, I laughed because I'm so happy that you have finally found love" Snow said with a wide smile at hearing that she was the first to know about her step-mother's feeling's for the Thief.

"Well It doesn't matter now because I've done what I alway's do, and that Is to push away someone that could probabley care for me" Regina said In a cracked voice as she wiped away more tear's.

"Regina go to him and tell him how you-" Snow started to say.

"I don't know where he Is" Regina cut the Princess off.

"Well... Did you ask John where he went"? Snow then asked.

"Yes and he won't tell me" Regina answered In a sad voice.

"Why"? Snow asked another question In an angry tone wondering why John would keep Robin's location from Regina.

"Because" Regina paused for a moment and looked down at her hand still In Snow's then continued "Robin told him not too"

"Can't you do a locater's spell or something" Snow said not as a question. Snow really wanted to help Regina with this she didn't like seen her like this.

"I tried, but my magic Is being blocked" Regina answered with sadness In her eye's.

"How"? Snow asked wondering If Zelena had something to do with that but she would not voice her fear's not wanting to upset Regina more than she already Is. Regina saw Snow's expression change and Immediately knew what the Princess was thinking.

"It's not Zelena Snow, he's covered by light magic" Regina said reassuring her step-daughter.

"Blue" Snow just said and Regina nodded.

Snow stood-up letting go off Regina's hand "Clean yourself up Regina, your leaving shortly to go see Robin" Snow said walking toward's the bedroom door.

"Snow" Regina called and the Princess turned to look at the Queen "Blue Is not going to help me" Regina planly said knowing that the only fairy that would help her would be Tinkerbell but she was off In another kingdom trying to find out some Information about the Wicked Witch.

"I'm not going to see Blue, I'm paying Little John a visit" Snow said with a smile.

"But-" Regina started to say.

"He'll tell me where he Is" Snow cut the Queen off and left the room.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Please leave a Review and let me know what you think.I hope that I didn't make Regina seem so weak In this chapter. I have one more chapter In mind for this story not sure If I'll do more after that but If I do, some off It will be the same as the show and I'll be also putting my own spin on It. Let me know If you want more x**


	2. Chapter 2 Robin

**So So So sorry It's been to long, I've been writing *_Love Again_* and forgot bout me other story's but I will hopfully update them soon :)**

**Thank you so much for the lovely Review's Fav's and Follow's x They mean a lot to me :)**

**A short chapter I know, but I wanted to get Robin's side off the story first before heading to the cabin. Next chapter will be longer. Hope you guy's like this chapter because me '_not so much_' I have been struggling with this one a little x**

***Mistake's are my own* Sorry If you find any.**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Snow, Charming and Regina made their way too '_The Dark Forest_' while Robin and Belle went back to the Queen's castle. Robin declined to go too '_The Dark_ _Forest_' Robin said that he'd escort Belle back too the Queen's castle just Incase the young Princess got Into any trouble, but there was really another reason for his departure he was not happy about how the Queen treated him In Rumple's castle but he would not voice how hurt he was at the Queen's word's.

Truth was he was In love with the Queen and he had hoped that even though the Queen wanted to keep their relationship a secret she would treat him with a little bit off repect but she was alway's putting him down when they where In company. They where seeing eachother for six week's now and there was still no change, the Queen alway's talked down to him and It looked like he has had enough '_He had had enough_'.

Robin thought that he should get away for a while, he wasn't sure how long he needed for himself. (_A couple off day's or maybe too never come back_) "_The_ _Queen_ _doesn't need me, she just need's a plaything_" Robin was thinking to himself and wondering If he meant anything to the Queen at all.

"Robin are you ok"? The young burnette asked with concern on her face breaking the Outlaw out from his thought's. Belle noticed that Robin was not himself, he was very quiet and not his talktive self on their way back too the Queen's castle.

"I'm fine Belle, just thinking about thing's that's all" Robin said trying to reassure the young Princess.

"You wanna talk about It"? The burnette asked.

Robin didn't say anything for a few minute's, he was tryng to collect his thought's. "No It's ok... It's nothing Important" Robin then answered.

"Robin, you know you can trust me, Right" Belle just said.

"I know Belle... It's just that I haven't told anyone but Little John" Robin replied too the young Princess.

"Ok... But just know that I'm here If you ever do need to talk" Belle then said.

Robin has trusted Belle since she freed him from the '_Dark One's_' castle a long time ago way before the curse hit. He was thankfull to have a friend like Belle, even though Belle was In love with the '_Dark One_' she was the friend to have.

Belle was so loyal to her friend's that you could confide In her and she was not one to devildge that Information to anyone else even her '_True Love_' (_The Dark_ _One_) It would alway's stay between you and her.

"It's just that the bloody Queen, she's so Infuriating" Robin just blurterd out.

"If I didn't no any better I'd say that your smittin with the Queen" Belle laughed.

Robin just turned and looked at the young Princess. Belle looked at the Thief and saw his expression "Oh" Was all she said noticing that he felt something for the Queen.

"Belle" Robin started then paused.

"Yes" She answered. Robin went silent for a couple off minute's which felt like hour's for Belle.

"Can you keep a serect"? Robin then asked the young Princess.

"Robin, I think you know by now that I can" Belle replied.

"Yeah your right, It's just that Regi..." Robin started "The Queen" Robin corrected himself "And I have kind off been seen eachother now for some week's"

"What"? Belle asked with a shocked look on her face. Like what everyone else would think, Belle was wondering what he saw In Regina.

"Belle I know what your thinking, how could I love Regi-" Robin started.

"You love her"? Belle asked cutting Robin off and not beleiving her friend's word's.

"Yes I do" The blue eyed man answered.

"Robin-" Belle started.

"Belle I know what your going to say but I honestly taught that I could see Goodness In her" Robin paused for a moment then continued as his heart clenched In his chest. "Well... I quess I was wrong" Robin voiced with sadness In his tone.

"What do you mean you '_where_' wrong"? The young Princess had to asked her blue eyed friend. The way her friend was talking It sounded like he had so much faith In the Queen, and now It's like he doesn't anymore.

"I quess I just thought she felt something for me also" Robin just replied.

"Maybe she does" Belle just said. Even though Belle hated Regina for what she had done to her she was trying to reassure her friend.

Robin let out a laugh "If Regina felt anything for me do you think she'd talk to me the way she did In Rumple's castle"? Robin asked his friend the burnette. "Oh and that's not all... Whenever where In company She make's me feel like a '_lowlife_'... But It's alway's a different story when where alone-" Robin rambled on not letting Belle get a word In untill she decided to Interrupt's him not wanting him to continue.

'_I don't wanna hear what you and Regina get upto_' The young Princess thought too herself.

"Robin do you even know Regina"? Belle asked then continued before Robin could answer "Look I know I have a lot off hate for her-"

"Why do you hate her"? Robin asked with a puzzled look. Robin had no Idea off the history between Belle and Regina.

"Where do I start..." The burnette said In annoyed tone for the Queen. "Well... She held me prisioner for what felt like year's until the curse hit, then she held me In an '_Asylum_' for 28 year's until someone freed me. I don't even know who It was that freed me" Belle said feeling hate toward's the Queen "He wouldn't tell me who he was" The young Princess then added. Robin was her friend and she was not going to lie to him she was going to tell him the truth, '_and kind off_ _let him know what he was getting himself Into_'.

Robin stopped In his track's and looked at the young Princess "Why did she do that to you... I mean I knew she had It In for Snow, but what did she have against you"?

"Because... She did It to hurt Rumple" Belle just simply answered.

Robin was hearing a lot off bad thing's that Regina '_His Queen_' had done to Belle alone. Belle then went on to tell him thing's that happened In StoryBrooke after the curse broke, how Regina was trying to be good and then her mother had come Into town and thing's had then changed.

Belle told Robin the hole story from Regina going back to the '_Dark Side_' then saving Henry and then saving the hole town '**_TWICE_**'. first with the '_Diamond_' and second with '_Pan's curse_'. As much as Belle hated Regina, as she was telling him the story's that she knew off, she was starting to think that maybe '_The Queen_' was on the road to redemption.

"Robin I think It's just hard for her to trust people after everything she has been through" Belle simply said.

The young Princess has heard many a story of what Regina has gone through In her life, and talking to Robin now about her, Belle was starting to feel sorry for the Queen. Robin had heard some story's himself about Regina, but not from her herself. He had heard whisper's around the castle from her time as a young Queen to her aduilt hood.

Robin has told Regina that he was In love with her, she never said It back. Robin just thought that she would voice It In her own time but had still yet to say It to him. Robin thought that Regina trusted him enough to talk to him but whenever he brought up anything about her past she alway's shut him out, and would tell him that she didn't want to talk about It.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The young Princess and the Outlaw arrived back at the castle some time later. Robin told Belle that he would talk to her later, he needed to go and see Little John about something.

Robin searched Little John's room and the court yard and couldn't find his best friend. Robin then went to the only room that he knew his friend would be '_The_ _Dinner Hall_' Well the blue eyed man was right there was Little John sitting at the table eating soup and bread.

"John... Where's Roland"? Robin asked looking around for his dimpled son and not seen him. Robin was after leaving his son with Little John and now he couldn't see him.

"Relax, he's with Tuck" The big man said.

"John I need you to do something for me" Robin said relaxing after hearing another good friend Is watching his son.

"What's going on"? Little John asked putting his spoon down with concern seeing the look on his friend's face.

"I... I think I need to get away for a bit" Robin just said.

"What happened Robin"? His big friend asked knowing that something had to happen. Robin was his cheerfull self before he went off too '_The Dark One's_' castle and now he want's to leave, (_what happened_).

"Look I just need some time to myself, to think about a few thing's" Robin said.

"What about Roland"? John asked his friend.

"That's what I need your help with, will you watch him for a couple off day's"? Robin asked his friend.

"Yes off course, but Robin what about The Queen? Is she not going with you"? The big man asked two question's In one.

"No" Robin just answered.

"What happened Robin"? John asked again. "Where are you even gonna go"? John then asked.

"The Cabin" Robin answered.

Little John was sitting there listening to his blue eyed friend. John knew that something happened between the Queen and his friend because he knew that his friend loved the Queen and to leave without her '_something had too of happened_'

Robin grew up In the cabin and the only time he would go back there was when he was up-set over something, It was where he would find peace. The cabin was deep In the wood's surrounded by tree's. It was a hard place to find If you didn't know the place well, and no one would be able to find him unless you where one off the 'Merry Men'.

"Ok Robin" John said then added "What will I tell the Queen"? John asked knowing that the Queen would come to him looking for the blue eyed man.

"Don't tell her anything" Was all Robin said as he got up and proceeded to leave the diner hall.

"What about Roland"? John shouted after his friend. "When will you be back for him"? Little John then asked.

"I'll send you a message by bird If I decide not to come back, and you can bring him to me" Robin just said.

Robin wasn't sure If he even wanted too come back to the castle. He knew It would be to hard seeing the Queen again and he just wanted to try and forget about her and their time together.

"The Queen Is gonna wanna see Roland... Do I let her"? Little John had to ask.

"No" Robin said and turned again to leave.

"Robin you can't just say that then leave" John had to say. John knew the feeling's Robin had for Regina and he knew that this would have to be serious for him to leave and not mention It to the Queen and to not let her see his son which even Little John knew she did love that little dimpled boy.

"Look... I just think that Roland Is getting a little close too her and It may not work with us" Robin paused then continued "I don't want him to get hurt"

"Ok Robin" John just said seeing hurt In his friend's face and not wanting to push Robin anymore, Robin then turned and left the '_Dinner Hall_'.

Robin went and found his son and told the little boy that he had to go away for a couple of day's. Robin hugged his son and gave him a kiss goodbye, he then went and packed a few thing's that he would need. Robin wanted to be gone before the Queen arrived back to the castle, before he left he went to visit the blue fairy to see If she could do some cover magic for him which she was glad to do since she wasn't a fan off the Queen.

When he was ready he saddled up his horse and headed for **_*The Cabin In The Wood's*_**.

_xxxxxxxxxx_


	3. Chapter 3 The Cabin In The Wood's

***Mistake's are my own* So sorry If you find any.**

**Thank you for all the Fav's, Follow's and the lovely Review's that you guy's have left x They mean so much to me :)**

**I'd like to thank Willow141 for the amazing art work that she done for me, well she done a few for me so thank you sooo much for taking the time to do them. xxx**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Little John" Snow called after entering the dining hall. It seemed that this was his favourite place too be, he spent most of his time In here while they where spending their time In the castle.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry but I can not tell you where he's gone" The big man said as he knew why the Princess had come too see him by the look on her face, and everyone could see how close the Queen and the Princess has become since they had arrived back In the Enchanted Forest so he knew that the Queen had spoke to the Princess about this.

"Tell me where he Is"? Snow demanded.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that" John just said.

"John please... Will you just tell me" Snow begged.

"Robin told me not to tell the Queen where he was, so no I'm not telling you" John said as he got up from his chair and began to walk away.

"Well then answer me this" The princess said and Little John turned to look at the dark haired princess then she continued "Does he love her"?

"Why do you think he left" The big man said.

"That's not what I asked you" Snow replied.

"Yes he does" He then answered then turned again to leave.

"So does she" Snow just said and John stopped In his track's.

"If the Queen know's him at all then she'll know about the cabin, that's all I'm saying" John said then left the dining hall leaving Snow there looking really confused. '_The cabin, what does that mean_' she thought to herself.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The Queen was In her chamber's pacing back and forward waiting for Snow to return, Regina lifted her arm to check her watch to see what time It was, then realized she was In the Enchanted Forest. (_she didn't have a watch_)

Regina packed a few little thing's that she might need on her trip, she didn't want to pack much just Incase when she would arrive to where Robin was, he would tell her to just leave that he didn't want to talk to her and that was what she was fearing would happen. And If they did work thing's out she could alway's magic whatever she would need that she didn't bring with her.

A knock came on the Queen's chamber's door and Regina almost ran to open the door. Snow stood on the other side with a frown and Regina just rolled her eye's and walked away from the door. Regina knew that she was getting her hope's up for nothing, but she did think that If anyone was going to find out where Robin was that It would be Snow White. (_because everyone love's her_)

"So I'm guessing he wouldn't tell you anything" Regina just said as she made her way over to sit on her bed and Snow followed her.

"Regina, does the cabin mean anything to you" Snow said as she sat down beside the Queen.

Regina's eye's shot up to Snow's then she answered the Princess "He's at the cabin" It wasn't a question.

"So you do know about the cabin"? Snow asked the Queen.

"Yes... He goes there sometime's to forget about thing's and clear his head" Regina answered In a low voice. Robin had once told Regina about the cabin when they where lying In bed together. He had told her about how he grew up there being raised by his Aunt Alma after his parent's had died.

Regina started to think that maybe he was right to leave her, after all she knew a lot more about him than he knew about her. Robin only knew about her life second hand, just what he heard from other people but never heard It from her. She was wondering why he hadn't left her sooner, he had trusted her enough to open up to her and tell her about his life from his family to been on the run from the sheriff off nottingham and well the '_Evil Queen'_ herself. Regina did trust him but she was not good at opening up to people, what she had gone through In her life hurt her to talk about It and she was afraid he would think she was weak.

"Well, what are you waiting for" Snow said to the Queen.

"Snow, he goes there because no one can find the place" Regina said then added "That way he can be alone with no Interruption's".

"So what your just giving up" Snow then said as she got up from her place on the bed.

"How the hell am I supposed to find the cabin"? Regina yelled.

"I thought you loved him Regina" Snow yelled back.

"I do" Regina yelled back at the Princess. Regina took a calming breath then added "Snow there Is no way I can find the cabin, If he wasn't cloaked by that moth's magic then I would be able to find It, but he Is cloaked so I won't be able to find It".

"There has to be a way... Maybe If I talk to blue" Snow said.

Regina scoffed "I'm the last person she would help and you know It".

"Regina, don't give up hope. There has to be someone that will help you" Snow pleaded with the Queen.

"Who Snow... Who's going to help The Evil Queen" Regina said with tear's forming.

"I can help" A voice came from the opened door.

Both Snow and Regina turned around to see Little John standing In the door-way. "Here" The big man just said as he walked over to the Queen's bed and layed a piece of paper on the bed.

"What's this"? The Princess said as she picked It up from the bed.

"A map" John said "It will lead you straight to the cabin, I marked the spot for you" Little John said as he turned to leave.

"John" Regina called. Little John turned around to face the Queen "Thank you" She said wiping a falling tear from her cheek.

"Just don't tell him I helped you" John replied then turned back to leave.

"Why are you helping me"? Regina than asked stopping John In his track's.

"Because... Since he met you he's been happier, the happiest I've seen since Marian died" John said with his back to the Queen and the Princess then left the room.

"I'll go get the horse ready" Snow said with a happy smile on her face as she made her way over to the still open door, before she left the room she turned to face her step-mother.

"Regina" She called seeing tear's falling down the Queen's face.

Regina was lost In her own head at the moment not hearing her step-daughter calling out her name. Little John came to help her even though all the heartache she had caused him In the past. When she approached him yesterday he wouldn't tell her anything, why now all off a sudden was he helping her? Then Regina started to think that maybe this was a cruel joke that Little John was playing on her. Or what If he was telling the truth and Robin wasn't going to be happy to see her.

"Regina" Snow called again pulling the Queen from her thought's.

"What" Regina answered.

"Why aren't you happy about this"? Snow said as she walked back over to the Queen.

"Snow what If I turn up there and he tell's me to leave" Regina just said.

"Regina, your the strongest person that I know. Talk to him and tell him how you really feel, and don't hold anything back" Snow said as she took her step-mother's hand In her's.

"What If he won't listen" Regina just said.

"Regina..." Snow paused for a moment then continued "If he love's you he'll listen".

"Ok... I can do this" Regina said waving a hand over her face to dry her eye's and to redo her make-up and to also remove the red mark's that the tear's had left behind.

"Great, now I'll go and get the horse ready" Snow said again.

"Snow... now that I know where I'm going I can just poof there" Regina said raising a brow at her step-daughter.

"Well then, what are you waiting for"? Snow then said.

"I just need a minute" Regina answered the Princess.

"Regina It's going to be ok" Snow said and picked up her step-mother's bag that she had packed and handed It to her then said "Now go".

"Thank you Snow... For your help" Regina said as she picked up the map and looked at the spot that Little John had marked. Regina just closed her eye's and then disappeared In purple smoke with white spot's going through It.

"That's new" Snow said to no one In the room with a confused look on her face.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Regina arrived at the cabin, '_What was she going to say to him, or how was she even going to start up the converstation_' She kept thinking to herself. Regina's stomach was doing somersault's at the moment, she was so nervous but also couldn't wait to look Into his beautiful blue eye's. Regina walked up to the cabin's door and knocked, she stood there and waited for an answer and none came.

Robin's horse was tied up to a tree outside the cabin so he had to be here, but where was he? Regina left her bag down at the door and made her way to walk around the cabin to look for the blue eyed man. When she arrived behind the cabin she seen a tree stump with a log on It with an axe sticking out from It and one of Robin's shirt's laying on the ground beside It.

Regina walked over and picked up his shirt and brought It up to her nose. '_It smell's like him_' She thought to herself. She looked around still holding his shirt In her hand's and couldn't see him anywhere. Regina then heard a splash off water and followed the noise a bit futher Into the the wood's still holding the shirt In her hand's.

Regina walked for about three minute's through some tree's then came to a little clearing with a lake. Her heart almost stopped when she saw him, he was In the lake just swimming around, ducking his head under the water then popping his head back out. Regina couldn't help the smile that was tugging at the coner's off her mouth seening him like this.

Regina saw him swim to the water's bank and rise to exit the lake, and she found herself moving to hide behind a tall oak tree. As he walked from the water he was naked and Regina couldn't help but stare out from behind the tree, (_O how she missed him_) and It's only been about a day and a half since she seen him last.

"I know your there" Robin spoke as he was getting dressed. He couldn't explain It but he felt that she was close and watching him.

Regina hesitated for a moment not knowing what to do, should she step out from behind the tree or should she poof herself back to the castle. Regina was torn but she started to think that If she was to fix whatever this was she would have to face him, so she decided to just face him and see If he would still look at her with love In his eye's so she stepped out from behind the tall oak tree still holding onto his shirt.

"What are you doing here"? Robin asked the Queen as she stepped out from behind the tree.

"Yo-You left without a word" Regina sturttered as she looked down at her hand's still clutching his shirt.

"How did you find me"? Robin asked as he walked over to Regina and took his shirt from her hand's and procedded to put It on.

"You told me that you like to come here sometime's" Regina answered looking up at the blue eyed man.

"Well at least one off us know's the other" Robin than said.

"Robin" Regina called as he started to make his way back toward's the cabin.

"I'm gonna kill Little John" Robin muttered to himself. Robin knew that he had to help her because this place was excluded and not an easy place to find unless you knew where to go.

"You hate me that much Robin" Regina said with tear's as she heard his last word's.

Robin turned to look at Regina then said "Regina I don't hate you".

"Then why did you leave me" Regina almost yelled.

"Because this thing that we have going on Is one sided..." Robin yelled back then paused to clear his throat then continued "Regina... It's clear that you don't feel the same way that I do, so why did you even come here"?

"Because-" Regina started to say then stopped herself.

"Because what Regina"? Robin asked In a raised voice.

"Because I missed you" Regina replied as a tear dropped. Regina was going to tell him that she loved him but that's what came out off her mouth.

"Is your bed cold Regina" Robin just said and as soon as the word's left his mouth he had regretted them.

"That's not fair Robin" Regina was deeply hurt by his word's. She thought that he knew that he mean't more to her than just keeping her warm at night.

"Regina I think that you should just go" Robin then just said.

"No... I-I can't" Regina stammered as she raised her voice.

"Regina, ju-just please leave" Robin stammered also matching her own voice as he began to walk away again.

"Robin" Regina yelled louder than she should off since he was not that far from her.

Robin turned back toward's her "Regina please... I-I can't do this" Robin said In a broking voice.

It was breaking his heart he didn't want her to leave but he did deserve to be with someone that loved him back, and he needed too be alone to try and get over her. Robin just wanted to walk over to her and kiss those beautiful red lip's off her's, but he knew that he couldn't because If he did they would just end up In his bed.

Yes he wanted that, but then they would just end back up where they where now. He was already hurting and If he just gave In, It would hurt him worse If that was even possible.

"Robin I" Regina started then stopped herself. She was not liking the way that her '_soulmate_' (_that he Is yet to know that they are soulmate's_) was looking at her. Usually she would see love In his eye's... But now she wasn't sure what she was seeing.

"You what Regina" Robin yelled at the dark haired beauty.

"I'm In love with you Robin" Regina yelled at him. '_There... she had finally told him how she felt_'.

Robin looked at her wide eyed at the revelation that she just made and took a few stride's toward's the tall oak tree where Regina was still standing and crashed his lip's to her's.

Robin couldn't beleive It, she finally told him how she actually was feeling toward's him. All this time he thought his feeling's where one sided, Robin pulled her closer to his body and was glad that he could feel the same passion that he was giving her In that kiss. Robin felt his cheek's a bit moist and so he opened his eye's as he slowly broke the kiss and he saw that Regina was crying.

"Why are you crying"? Robin asked as he cupped her cheek's and wiped her tear's away with his thumb's.

"I-I thought I lost you" Regina answered as she pulled him In for another kiss full off tongue and teeth.

"I love you so much Regina" Robin spoke when they broke the kiss for air.

"I love you too" Regina replied as Robin wrapped his arm's around his love In a tight embrace.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Well guy's what do you think? I was thinking that this Is a perfect ending but If you guy's would like me to add more I will just let me know.**  
**I rated It '_M_' cause I _was_ going to do more but now with that ending I'm not so sure.**


End file.
